


peter\chris - summertime sadness

by mangobango2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanvideo, Flaff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Slash, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Video, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobango2/pseuds/mangobango2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Peter in his youth had a relationship. After many years, after an unexpected meeting, feelings flashed again</p>
            </blockquote>





	peter\chris - summertime sadness




End file.
